Abbey Grange: Inhaltsangabe
Die Kanon-Erzählung Abbey Grange erschien in der Sammlung Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes und Dr. John Watson werden im Winter des Jahres 1897 nach Marsham in der Grafschaft Kent gerufen. In dem dort gelegenen prachtvollen Anwesen Abbey Grange dürfte sich ein Drama abgespielt haben. Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten von Holmes, Dr. Watson um fünf Uhr früh aus dem Bett zu holen, erreichen die beiden Herren den Ort des Geschehens. Ihnen bietet sich ein furchtbarer Anblick: Im prächtigen Speisesaal des Herrenhauses liegt der Hausherr blutüberströmt vor einem mächtigen Kamin. Sir Eustace Brackenstall wurde offenbar mit einem Schürhaken erschlagen. Die Tatwaffe steckt noch in der Wunde. Eines der schönen französischen Glasfenster des Speisesaals ist eingeschlagen. Die Scherben liegen auf dem Teppich. Ein Schrank, in welchem normalerweise wertvolles Silbergeschirr aufbewahrt wird, ist offen und leer. Offenbar sind Einbrecher ins Haus eingedrungen. Sir Eustace dürfte sie gehört und angegriffen haben. Er hält noch einen Prügelstock mit der rechten Hand umklammert. Als die Einbrecher sich entdeckt sahen, haben sie Sir Brackenstall als unbequemen Zeugen kaltblütig beseitigt. Außerdem waren sie offenbar noch in der Lage, in aller Seelenruhe ein Glas Wein zu trinken. Eine offene Flasche Wein steht mit drei Gläsern im Salon. Lady Mary Brackenstall, die Gattin von Sir Eustace, wurde von der eintreffenden Polizei gefesselt auf einem Stuhl vorgefunden. Da die Beamten die Knoten nicht öffnen konnten, wurde die Schnur mit einer Schere durchgeschnitten. Inspektor Hopkins von der örtlichen Polizei leitet die Ermittlungen. Und er ist über die Kaltblütigkeit der Einbrecher fassungslos. Konkret kann er sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie jemand seelenruhig Wein trinken kann, wenn eines seiner Opfer frisch erschlagen danebenliegt, und das andere Opfer ohnmächtig auf einem Stuhl sitzt. Außerdem hat der Inspektor bereits einen Verdacht, welchen er Holmes mitteilt: Seit einiger Zeit macht die so genannte "Randall-Bande" die Gegend unsicher. Das sind drei Brüder, welche ihren Lebensunterhalt durch professionell organisierte Einbrüche bestreiten. Sie schrecken auch vor Gewaltanwendung nicht zurück. Sir Brackenstall war zwar der Erste, welcher von ihnen ermordet wurde. Aber die Polizei befürchtete bereits seit längerer Zeit, dass das früher oder später passieren würde. Man hatte die Randalls seit einiger Zeit in den USA vermutet. Nun! Diese Vermutung war wohl falsch, wie Inspektor Hopkins feststellt. Die Randalls sind nach wie vor hier in Großbritannien. Nun gut! Dann wird er eben alle wichtigen Verkehrsmittel, vor allem die Seehäfen, strengstens überwachen lassen. Aus Großbritannien zu fliehen ist den Randalls dann nicht mehr möglich. Und ihnen ist, schon allein für den Mord an Sir Eustace, der Galgen sicher. Holmes, Watson und der Inspektor befragen anschließend noch Mrs. Wright, die Gesellschafterin und engste Vertraute von Lady Brackenstall. Dabei erfahren die drei Herren, dass die Gerüchte um den Baronet durchaus der Wahrheit entsprechen. Sir Eustace Brackenstall, aus altem englischen Adel stammend, war hinter seiner freundlichen, philantropischen Fassade ein eiskalter Tyrann. Er liebte es, Menschen und Tiere aus reinem Vergnügen zu demütigen, zu quälen und zu misshandeln. Das gesamte Hauspersonal und - vor allem - Lady Brackenstall hatte unter diesem Martyrium zu leiden. Sir Eustace hat alle - und die Lady am meisten - wiederholt verprügelt. Ein anderes Mal übergoss er den Hund seiner Gattin aus purer Freude am Quälen mit Petrolium, worauf er ihn anzündete. Man konnte das arme Tier gerade noch vor einem grausamen Tod retten. Inspektor Hopkins fragt daraufhin, warum Mrs. Wright denn nicht einfach gekündigt hätte. Mrs. Wright erklärt, sie hätte ihre liebe Miss Mary niemals allein bei diesem Scheusal lassen können. Lady Brackenstall wurde bereits in jungen Jahren zur Vollwaise. Ihr Vater starb auf See. Er war ein angesehener Marinekapitän. Damals hieß Lady Brackenstall noch Miss Mary Frasier. Gemeinsam mit Mrs. Wright, welche ihre engste Vertraute und Freundin wurde, trat sie eine Bildungsreise durch die Welt an. Die Damen fuhren auf der "Rock of Gibraltar" von Sidney nach London. In England lernte Miss Frasier Sir Eustace Brackenstall kennen. Man kam sich näher und heiratete alsbald. So wurde aus Miss Mary Frasier eben Lady Mary Brackenstall. Bald nach der Hochzeit zeigte der Ehegatte jedoch sein bereits beschriebenes wahres Gesicht. Aber Mrs. Theresa Wright wollte ihre liebe Miss Mary, wie bereits erwähnt, nicht allein lassen. Und so sagte sie ihrem geliebten Australien Lebewohl, um in England zu bleiben. Holmes hat genug gehört und gesehen. Er erklärt, Watson und er würden in dringender Angelegenheit in London erwartet. Aber man werde sich sicherlich in der Angelegenheit Abbey Grange nocheinmal wiedersehen. Es wäre nämlich, wie der Inspektor zu Anfang versprach, ein sehr interessanter Fall. Im Zug nach London fragt Dr. Watson seinen Freund, ob und was dieser herausgefunden hätte. Zu seinem Entsetzen bezeichnet Holmes Inspektor Hopkins als Idioten und Lady Brackenstall als Lügnerin. Aber der Meisterdetektiv bleibt die Antwort nicht schuldig: Er hat sich den Tatort, inklusive einer kleinen Kletterpartie, ganz genau angesehen. Dabei sind ihm folgende Ungereimtheiten aufgefallen: 1.) Der Sessel, auf welchen Lady Brackenstall gefesselt war, hatte auf der Sitzfläche Blutspuren. Dort dürften aber keine sein, wenn die Lady tatsächlich von den Einbrechern während der Tat überwältigt worden wäre. Sie muss also erst NACH DEM MORD an den Sessel gebunden worden sein. 2.) Von den drei Weingläsern, welche bei der geöffneten Weinflasche gefunden wurden, sind nur zwei benutzt. Aus dem dritten Glas hat DEFINITIV NIEMAND GETRUNKEN! Überhaupt nehmen sich Einbrecher keine Zeit, am Tatort seelenruhig Wein zu trinken. Schon garnicht, wenn sie gerade zu Mördern wurden. 3.) Das wichtigste Faktum: Lady Brackenstall wurde mit der Klingelschnur der Dienstbotenglocke gefesselt. Diese Schnur wurde jedoch nicht abgerissen, wie Inspektor Hopkins vermutet. Sie wurde knapp unter der Glocke abgeschnitten. Was auch viel sinnvoller ist, wenn man unentdeckt bleiben will. Denn beim Abriß der Schnur würde der Drahtkontakt der Glocke geschlossen und es würde läuten. Das wiederum würde das gesamte Hauspersonal binnen kürzester Zeit alarmieren. Holmes gewann dieser Erkenntnis bei seiner Kletterpartie. Und es war schwierig genug, die Glocke auf diesem Weg zu erreichen. Um da hinaufzukommen, muss man entweder ein Akrobat, oder ein Seemann sein. Und genau auf einen Seemann tippt Holmes als Hauptverdächtigen. Watson meint zwar, dass die Randalls als geübte Einbrecher wohl auch klettern können. Das ist sicherlich ein gutes Argument. Aber Holmes sind die Knoten, mit welchen Lady Brackenstall gefesselt war, aufgefallen: Es sind Seemannsknoten. Und die Randall-Brüder sind, wie polizeilich bekannt ist, keine Seeleute. Außerdem kann ein Seemann, bedingt durch das Aufentern in den Schiffsmasten, hervorragend klettern. Und der Meisterdetektiv hat bereits einen konkreten Verdacht: Mrs. Wright hat doch gesagt, sie und Miss Frasier seien damals auf dem Schiff "Rock of Gibraltar" nach London gekommen. Nun! So eine Schiffsreise dauert eine ganze Weile. Da bleibt also genug Zeit für eine junge Frau, um einem jungen Mann nahezukommen. Holmes denkt dabei an einen der Schiffsoffiziere. Deshalb fahren Watson und er vom Bahnhof in London nicht gleich in die Bakerstreet 221b, sondern zunächst zum Büro der Reederei, welcher die "Rock of Gibralter" gehört. Holmes' Ruf sorgt dafür, dass sie vom Direktor der Reederei persönlich empfangen werden. Dieser berichtet, dass einer der Offiziere, welche damals auf der "Rock of Gibraltar" Dienst taten, nach wie vor bei der Reederei beschäftigt ist. Es handelt sich um den inzwischen zum Kapitän beförderten Jack Crocker. Damals war er Leutnant der Handelsmarine und 1. Offizier auf dem Schiff. Holmes bittet den Direktor, Captain Crocker zu einem Besuch in der Bakerstreet 221b anzuhalten, sobald dieser von seiner aktuellen Fahrt zurückkomt. In der Bakerstreet angekommen, hadert der Meisterdetektiv jedoch mit sich. Einerseits möchte er der Gerechtigkeit Genüge verschaffen, wie es sein Beruf ist. Andererseits meint er, mit dem Ergreifen des Mörders in diesem Fall mehr Schaden anzurichten, als der Mörder mit seiner Tat. Das sei, so erklärt Holmes Dr. Watson, während seiner bisherigen Laufbahn bereits einige Male der Fall gewesen. Deshalb habe er gelernt, vorsichtig zu handeln. Watson versteht das zunächst nicht ganz. Es wird jedoch schnell klar, als Captain Jack Crocker am nächsten Abend tatsächlich in der Bakerstreet vorspricht. Holmes kommt gleich zur Sache. Er spricht den jungen Offizier auf seine Zeit an Bord der "Rock of Gibraltar" an. Konkret möchte er wissen, ob sich Captain Crocker an eine junge Dame namens Miss Mary Frasier aus Adelaide, Australien, erinnern kann. Er habe, so der Meisterdetektiv weiter, Grund zu der Annahme, dass Miss Frasier mit einem der Schiffsoffiziere auf dieser Reise näher bekannt wurde, um es vornehm auszudrücken. Captain Crocker nickt. Und seine Antwort ist eine große Überraschung für Sherlock Holmes und Dr. John Watson. Denn der junge Seeoffizier erklärt, dass er selbst es ist, nach welchem Holmes fragt. Aber wie man ihn auch bestrafen möge. Er bereut nicht, was geschehen ist. Den Tod von Sir Eustace, diesem Scheusal, hat er zwar nicht gewollt. Aber es tut ihm auch nicht wirklich leid. Holmes ist verblüfft. Er erklärt Captain Crocker, bis zu dessen überraschendem Geständnis DEFINITIV NICHT GEWUSST ZU HABEN, dass er der gesuchte Offizier ist. Nun bittet er ihn jedoch, reinen Tisch zu machen, sofern er das möchte. Captain Crocker nickt abermals und berichtet: Er war damals, vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr, als 1. Offizier auf der "Rock of Gibraltar" stationiert. Während der besagten Reise von Sidney nach London hat er Miss Mary Frasier kennen- und liebengelernt. Miss Frasier hat seine Zuneigung auch erwiedert. Aber sie wollte sich nicht an einen Mann von der Marine binden. Dies habe sie ihm von Anfang an ehrlich gesagt. Der Grund ist der tragische Tod ihres Vaters im Dienst auf See. Doch für Captain Jack Crocker war es, wie er sagt, Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Nun gut! Die Reise ging zu Ende und die Wege der beiden Liebenden trennten sich. Mr. Crocker tat weiter seinen Dienst als Offizier der Handelsmarine, wo er zum Kapitän aufstieg. Während dieser Zeit erfuhr er aus der Zeitung, dass der britische Adlige Sir Eustace Brackenstall zu heiraten gedachte. Er erkannte die glückliche Braut sofort als seine geliebte Mary. Und er gönnte ihr dieses Glück von Herzen. Ein hochangesehener Mann mit Titel und Besitz, welcher sie auf Händen trägt. Das hat sie mehr als verdient. So dachte der junge Offizier jedenfalls. Dieses Hochgefühl hielt an, bis er eines Tages zufällig Mrs. Wright traf. Da erfuhr er, an welch' grausamen, tyrannischen Mann seine geliebte Mary geraten war. Captain Crocker begann daraufhin, Lady Brackenstall heimlich in Abbey Grange zu besuchen. Dabei achtete er immer darauf, dass Sir Eustace nicht zu Hause war. Auch Mrs. Wright half mit, die erneut aufblühende heimliche Zuneigung ihrer Herrin zu dem schneidigen jungen Offizier zu schützen. Doch an jenem Abend kam Sir Eustace früher als erwartet nach Hause. Er fand seine Gattin und Captain Crocker im Speisezimmer. Sofort ergriff er einen Prügelstock. Damit ging er aber nicht etwa auf Mr. Crocker los. Sir Eustace begann, wie ein Besessener auf seine Gattin einzuprügeln. Captain Jack Crocker fürchtete um das Leben seiner geliebten Mary. Und deshalb griff er Sir Eustace mit dem Schürhaken an. Er kam erst wieder zur Besinnung, als der Tyrann blutüberströmt und mit dem Schürhaken im zertrümmerten Schädel auf dem Boden vor dem mächtigen Kamin lag. Mrs. Wright, welche ihrem tyrannischen Chef schon lange nichts Gutes mehr wünschte, war froh, dass die Qualen ihrer lieben Miss Mary nun endlich ein Ende hätten. Captain Crocker jedoch wollte, von seiner eigenen Tat erschrocken, umgehend zur Polizei. Das aber verhinderte Mrs. Wright mit dem Hinweis, er solle seine Karriere doch nicht für dieses Scheusal opfern. Und als patente, praktisch denkende Frau hatte die Gesellschafterin schon eine Idee: Natürlich wusste auch sie von der Randall-Bande, welche die Gegend mit Einbrüchen terrorisierte. Man brauchte doch nur zu sagen, sie wären es gewesen. So wurde also der Schrank mit dem Silbergeschirr geöffnet. Das Geschirr wurde in eine große Tischdecke gepackt, welche Captain Crocker mitnehmen sollte, wenn er ging. Er selbst kletterte zur Dienstbotenglocke hinauf, wo er die Klingelschnur abschnitt. Damit fesselte er Lady Brackenstall auf einen Stuhl, wobei er das abgeschnittene Ende mit dem Taschenmesser ausfranste.. Anschließend goß Mrs. Wright zwei Gläser Wein ein. Eines reichte sie Captain Crocker. Das andere trank sie selbst. Schließlich verließ Captain Jack Crocker Abbey Grange. Von außen schlug er ein Glasfenster des Speisesaals ein, damit der Einbruch glaubhaft würde. Das Bündel mit dem Geschirr warf er, wie Holmes vermutet, in einen auf dem Anwesen gelegenen Teich. Der Meisterdetektiv hat die Polizei gebeten, den Teich zu durchsuchen. Und er erklärt seinem Besucher, dass er selbst, wenn auch unter Mühen, zur Dienstbotenglocke geklettert ist. Deshalb musste er sofort an einen Akrobaten oder Seemann als Täter denken. Auf den Seemann kam er letztendlich durch die Knoten, sowie durch die Tatsache, dass die Lady jemanden zu decken versuchte. Und dieser jemand musste ihr offenbar sehr nahe stehen. Hätte der Captain nun daran gedacht, das Ende des an der Glocke verbliebenen Stückes Klingelzug ebenfalls mit dem Messer auszufransen, wäre er, also Holmes, vielleicht nicht hinter den Trick gekommen. Gleiches gilt für den Umstand, dass das dritte Weinglas zwar ebenfalls Wein, aber auch einen Rest Bodensatz aus der Flasche enthielt. Das aber ist bei einem Glas, aus welchem jemand getrunken hat, NACHWEISLICH NICHT DER FALL! Außerdem war die Flasche, aus welcher der Wein entnommen wurde, noch zu 2 Dritteln gefüllt, als die Herren sie im Speisezimmer aufgefunden hatten. Daher erschien es von Beginn an merkwürdig, dass zwei Gläser keinen Bodensatz enthielten, während das dritte Glas gleich eine größere Menge davon beherbergte. Nun! Holmes sieht Captain Crocker an, dass dieser die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Nun will dieser von ihm wissen, was er jetzt zu tun gedenkt. Holmes erklärt, er könne ihm eine Frist von 24 Stunden zur Flucht einräumen. Danach müsste er die Polizei verständigen. Captain Crocker ist entsetzt. Er soll fliehen und Mary allein zurücklassen? Damit alles herauskäme? Damit man sie als seine mutmaßliche Komplizin verhaftete und womöglich an den Galgen brachte? NEIN! Das werde er auf keinen Fall tun, wie er Holmes und Watson resolut erklärt. Man mag ihn für den gewaltsamen Tod von Sir Eustace einkerkern, oder an den Galgen bringen. Das wäre ihm gleich. Aber er werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass man seine geliebte Mary, welche mit seiner Tat wirklich nichts zu tun hat, Unheil zufügt. Die beiden Herren sind von der Haltung des jungen Seeoffoziers beeindruckt. Und Holmes kann ihn beruhigen: Er wollte lediglich Captain Crockers Ehrbarkeit und die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Gefühle für Lady Brackenstall prüfen. Somit zeigt er Verständnis für die Tat. Holmes wird also die Polizei NICHT VERSTÄNDIGEN! Aber er initiiert, gemeinsam mit Dr. Watson, eine Gerichtsverhandlung. Diese findet unverzüglich hier in der Bakerstreet 221b statt. Sherlock Holmes und Dr. John Watson fungieren dabei als ein britisches Geschworenengericht. Kann man sich eine bessere Besetzung als diese beiden honorigen Herren hiefür vorstellen? In der Verhandlung wird Captain Jack Crocker vom Vorwurf des Mordes an Sir Eustace Brackenstall freigesprochen. Er kann somit seine Seeoffizierskarriere fortsetzen. Der junge Mann kann sein Glück kaum fassen. Es verschlägt ihm momentan dermaßen die Sprache, dass er keine Dankesworte findet. Aber Holmes lehnt derlei Gunstbezeugungen dankend ab. Captain Crocker sollte sich seine Worte lieber für Lady Brackenstall aufsparen. Denn er habe ja nun auf See zu tun und werde nicht vor Ablauf des Trauerjahres zurück in England sein. Und es ist doch gut möglich, dass die schöne Dame dann gerne bereit ist, einem Mann von der Marine die Hand zum Bund fürs Leben zu reichen. Sein Bericht hat schließlich gezeigt, dass er seine große Liebe lediglich vor ihrem prügelnden Ehemann beschützen wollte. Das dieser dabei zu Tode kam, war somit keine gewollte Folge der Ereignisse. Also hat Captain Crocker nicht mit Vorsatz gehandelt. Vielmehr war es sein Wunsch, das Leben der innigst geliebten Frau unter allen Umständen zu retten. Deshalb kann er weder als Mörder, noch als Einbrecher gelten. Captain Crocker dankt den beiden Herren aufrichtig, worauf er leichten Herzens die Bakerstreet verläßt. Als die beiden Herren nun allein sind, wundert sich Dr. Watson darüber, dass auch kein Einbruch in Abbey Grange stattgefunden haben soll. Woher konnte Holmes außerdem wissen, dass das gestohlene Silbergeschirr im Teich liegt? Aber auch das kann der Meisterdetektiv aufklären: Es ging lediglich darum, einen Einbruch vorzutäuschen. Man wußte im Hause, wie ja bekannt ist, von den Aktivitäten der Randall-Bande. Ihre Beschreibungen waren in den Medien publiziert worden und so für jedermann ohne Schwierigkeiten einlesbar. Der junge Kapitän wollte also das Silber gewiss nicht behalten, als er den Schauplatz des Geschehens verließ. Er musste es also ehest möglich loswerden. Und was liegt da näher, als ein um diese Jahreszeit - es ist schließlich Winter - halb mit Eis bedeckter Teich mit einem Eisloch? Da läßt sich so ein Bündel, wie es das in ein Tischtuch gewickelte Silbergeschirr ist, mit Leichtigkeit im Vorbeigehen hineinwerfen. Außerdem hat man, wie Holmes mittlerweile von Inspektor Hopkins erfahren hat, die Randalls inzwischen in den USA gefasst. So wird die Polizei den Fall Abbey Grange sicherlich alsbald zu den Akten legen. Aber das ist nicht mehr wichtig. Sherlock Holmes jedenfalls kann zufrieden auf das Werk blicken, welches er vollbracht hat. Was nun den jungen Captain Crocker und seine große Liebe betrifft, so ist diesen Beiden nur das Beste für die Zukunft zu wünschen. Kategorie: Kanon (Inhaltsangabe)